tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Av98
Total Drama Island do over yeah wasn't that fair did u just just say that you will betray me on tddo and do u have cregilled whatever's e-mail? Immunity What's a hidden immunity idol? Sure- Gregalice ??? I know what a immunity idol is someone else asked you-gregalice Re:Delete Sorry, but TDI's Next Top Model Cycle 1 was already done on this wiki, and one of the rules is that you can't copy others' ideas without permission. Unless, Did you get permission from TDI19? --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 00:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I talked to some other admins, and they say that I need to delete it. I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules. But, Here's what I'll do for you. Before I delete it, You need to copy all the information and WikiText on the page on to your computer. I'll let you think of a different name and you can paste all the text back on the new page. Does that sound ok? :)--'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 01:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Um....I think that may be a little too similar to TDI's next top model cycle 1. Maybe Total Drama Fashion Show, or Total Drama Modeling School? and sure, I'll help you get the word out.--'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 01:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude i noticed in your camp, that every challenge lasts about three hours, it takes a while because people need time to do there pic, so give it a couple days.----'Ken Eleven!' 04:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm really sorry for not helping sooner. I was really busy at that time. :) --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 18:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Challenge! Challenge started In Total Drama World Explore! Can I put up my pic up tomorrow afternoonish, possibly sooner... For modeling school thanks--♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 20:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well it's not like that, ik how to upload pictures, I'm hoping you would give some people like me more time, cause I have to think what the dress is going to look like and stuff. It will be helpful if you gave us like a day to a challenge.--♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 20:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to be all bossy there, I'm just to used to giving people advice lol♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 20:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Rewind UM your Justin right Im beth can i secretly join ur alliance? If yes is pre chat right in conf right 10 Can trent also join i got tricked him into wanting to join us? Ok deal Kyle first ya somethings off about him he's in three alliances cheese lol ok but delete the Kyle messages so that he doesn't suspect anything since were on diffrent teams is anyoen in ur alliance in my team cuz im on kYle's team so that we can terminate him In the old thing before he deleted it Kyle, me Trent Eva Leshawna and Cody erase Trent he changed it also Izzy and Noah Ok tell them the plan and also tell them that im in ur alliance Yes Yes we are in the alliance, would you like to join an awesome camp? Uh sure for total drama rewind ♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 21:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) YA! I am totally good with having a alince with you, THANKS! -- 1hyena88 "Freakin' Move It!" 22:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Rewind there is a new challenge,you have till 8:40pmGMT can you go on now?Cragiled dyrium 19:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i want to bring justin back at the merge, is that ok?Cragiled dyrium 22:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) on total drama world explore 1hyena88 isnt in itCragiled dyrium 22:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) if you wanna update the elim table you canCragiled dyrium 23:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) that's pro a good ideaCragiled dyrium 23:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) join total drama again! please total drama again not total drama island again. TDIDO Were still in an alliance but i might try to vote you off if you have a lot of people still in but im going to bring you to the final five but if i try to get you out dont take it harsh Greg alice Re: sorry, cant deleate pages.. I am not an admin, so you can ask other admins like Nalyd Renrut, Sunshine, Tdifan1234 (thinking of users that are online... that are admins...) sorry for not replying earlier.♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 12:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ...I do help user though i just cant delate pages... you can ask me anything i can help pretty much.♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 12:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) on tdir i've already decided TDTLW Hey umm its greg can you vote for me to win total drama the lost world- gregalice Sure but im not gonna vote my self off unless i have a bunch of people left in Fine it'll hurt me but fine and thanks voting for me-Gregalice I would vote him off if he had a lot of people in actually i would vote off you if you had like three people in the merge if we werent in a alliance no offense-gregalice The next challenge is up on TDIDO or Total Drama Island Due Over Confused??? What is our challenge cuze I don't really get it. WRITE BACK!!!!! 1hyena88 "Freakin' Move It!" 01:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) time to vote Time to vote on total drama island due over Justin has the immunity idol not Duncan A challenge is up on tdido The one and only Gregalice 19:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Time to vote-The one and only Gregalice 16:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You gotta vote-The one and only Gregalice 21:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I saw you talking to Dr. Perry whatever happens in tdido dont take it personally ok Were still freinds right??-The one and only Gregalice 02:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:? i didnt have a plan but dont you think we could vote off one of your guys so that everyone has one?Cragiled dyrium 02:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) i believe yaCragiled dyrium 02:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC)